A Man Apart
by smoss
Summary: Six months ago James T. Kirk was kidnapped by Romulans, however all is not what it seem for a man that could have led a different life.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so at the moment I'm having a huge writer block on An Army of One and I been reading Star Trek XI fan fic and I was bored, so here we go, my first no Harry Potter fanfic and I don't own Star Trek.

The ground was covered in a red substance that everyone recognized as human blood. It wasn't just a drop of blood; it was more like several pints. As Starfleet Security began to secure the landing zone, several members began to wonder if the man they had come to rescue was even still alive.

As the crew of the _USS Enterprise_ began to move forward into the base they began to spot green blood. The crew was hoping that the man they had come for had put up one hell of a fight, because they knew in their hearts that James T. Kirk was not a man you could bring down easily.

It had started out as a simple mission from Starfleet Intelligence; they wanted the _Enterprise_ to go to a sector near the Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone, because they were getting reports of cloaked ships on the Federation side. Since the Battle of Vulcan, the Federation was stretched thin with ships and manpower. Several member worlds were forced to reactivate their defense fleets for their sectors, including United Earth.

However, any mission that involves the _Enterprise_ never ends well. As soon as Starfleet's flagship came into the system they found three Romulan Warbirds attacking a convoy. However, the crew was shocked when no sooner had they arrived in the system that James was beamed off the bridge. The Romulans withdrew from the system back across the Neutral Zone, leaving the _Enterprise_ unable to pursue due to the damaged ships. That had happened six months ago, and Commander Spock had been appointed Captain of the _Enterprise. _ The Romulan Empire claimed the attack was made by a splinter group that believed as Nero had and wanted revenge.

It was therefore a shock when Admiral Pike had informed the senior staff of the Enterprise that they would be crossing the RNZ to get Kirk back with help from the Romulans. Now, they were on an old Romulan Mining Base looking for their captain as Starfleet and the Romulans worked together to get James Kirk back.

Lieutenant Commander Giotto was with the team that found their young captain huddled over a form on the floor. Security Team Alpha formed a ring as Giotto took out his tricorder and scanned the bodies. He had to suck in a breath as he scanned the Captain, who had new scars and wounds on top of old ones.

_Doctor McCoy is not going to like this_, he thought as he moved on to the other body to discover that it was a female who was pregnant. _Yep, he's really not going to like this._

"Giotto to Enterprise, we have found the Captain," Giotto spoke after he pulled out his communicator. "We also have a wounded pregnant female Romulan. I'm requesting that they beam to sickbay. The Captain is heavily wounded."

"_Understood, please standby,"_ Uhura replied. _"Captain Spock has ordered that you work with Imperial Forces and sweep the base."_

"Understood, Lieutenant," Giotto replied as he watch the two being disappear in a swirl of lights. "Okay men, let sweep this base and try to find out what the hell was going on here."

Meanwhile on the _Enterprise_, Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy had to suppress the twinge in his lips as the two beings were place on the biobeds. He barely glanced at the female Romulan before his Head Nurse, Christine Chapel moved toward the female while he moved toward Jim. It took him only minutes to run the medical tricorder over his friend before it confirmed everything he knew.

"Prepare OR1 for surgery, he has internal bleeding as well as a punctured lung," McCoy yelled as his team moved Kirk to a moveable bed. "Chris if she's not seriously injured then I need your help."

"Doctor, this woman is pregnant," Chapel replied. "I may need to use OR2 and I need a sample of the Captain's blood. The child is half human!"

McCoy swore before looking at his friend. "Access his medical file and get the test done. Surgery team, let's move it!"

As the medical team rushed to save the life of James T. Kirk, the bridge was a fury of activity as two Warbirds and a two Federation ships warped into the system. If Spock were human, he would have breathed a sigh of relief, as he could now turn command of this operation over to the senior commander on the _Yorktown_.

"Lieutenant Uhura, please hail the _Yorktown_," Spock ordered as he moved toward the screen.

Nyota nodded as she moved her fingers across her terminal. She was trying to focus on doing her job and not worry about the man that she had come to respect as a friend. She kept half her attention on Spock and the way he moved away from the captain's chair, and the other half on the communication officer from the _Yorktown_. What she heard next had her turning her chair around and looking at Spock. "Sir, I have Admiral Pike on the _Yorktown_."

If Spock had been fully human he would have allowed the shock that ran across the bridge to appear on his face, but he was half-Vulcan and as such had control over his emotions. "Fascinating, Lieutenant. Please put him on the viewer."

There were a few seconds of delay as Uhura worked the controls that allowed the face of Admiral Christopher Pike to fill the screen, along with some activity on the _Yorktown's_ bridge. The last two years had aged the man. That the man he considered a son had been kidnapped six months ago didn't help matters. Hell, the man considered the entire younger crew of the _Enterprise_ to be his children since he handpicked each one for Starfleet and this ship.

"Admiral Pike, I can now report that Captain Kirk has been returned to the Enterprise. However, he is currently in sickbay for his treatment at the hand of these rogue Romulans," Spock said as he looked at his superior officer. "We have also transported a female Romulan who appears to be with child."

A range of emotions seemed to have played across the admiral's face before he spoke. "Very well, Captain. You are to form up with the _Yorktown_ and the _Vanguard_. The Romulan Senate has advised that since we have Captain Kirk and this female, this has now become an internal matter."

"Understood, Admiral," Spock replied.

"Captain, I will also be transferring my flag to the _Enterprise_ before we leave," Pike informed Spock before he closed the channel.

"Mister Sulu, once the Admiral and the away team are on board, move us into formation with the _Yorktown_ and the _Vanguard_ and take us out of the RNZ at Warp 7."

"Aye, sir," Sulu replied as he moved his fingers over his station. It only took a few moments for him to get notification that everyone had beamed aboard the ship. "Sir, Admiral Pike is aboard, the _Yorktown_ and the _Vanguard_ are moving into formation. Going to warp, now!"

**Sickbay, G Deck, **_**USS Enterprise**_

Two hours later, the _Enterprise_ was still three hours away from Federation space and the nearest outpost. Doctor McCoy was still in the OR working on the Captain. They had been informed by Lieutenant Chapel that the female Romulan was carrying Kirk's child, but he was still unconscious for the remaining time.

Admiral Pike himself was sitting by the door that led to the Chief Medical Officer's office. No one had the rank or power to remove him but McCoy-and he was in surgery. Also with the Admiral was the senior staff of the _Enterprise_ who appeared to be doing paperwork, but the Medical staff knew that was just a front. Everyone was worried about the Captain, but the senior staff was close to him and Pike was like a father to Kirk.

"Kirk docaere arhva!"

Everyone in the room jumped as they turned to look at the female Romulan that was yelling in her sleep. The males in the room turned to look at Uhura, "She said, and I quote Kirk save me…"

"Deleth hraen veoth, Kirk," she said. "Hwi dhat ehktoi, mrht hwi veoth rhienn."

"It roughly translates as protect your child Kirk. You gave no consent, but your child by blood," Uhura replied as he looked at the Romulan who now appeared to be resting.

"What the bloody hell are you people doing down here?" a gruff voice said as it came out of the OR.

Everyone now turned to see Doctor McCoy entering the main area of the sickbay, but it was his appearance that shocked them. As Starfleet officers they had seen their share of blood, but he appeared to be covered in it.

"Our shift ended one hour and seven minutes ago Doctor," Spock said as he stood up. "As the Acting Commanding Officer, I need to know the status of Captain Kirk for my logs."

McCoy looked at Spock before looking at the Admiral who was sitting in his chair. "Captain Kirk has been in enemy hands for six months and I can tell from his scars and wound that he didn't go quietly into the night. Admiral, as of this moment I need to make note that Captain James T. Kirk is hereby removed from command for medical purposes."

Chris nodded. He knew that McCoy had not wanted to do it, but Kirk had been gone for six months. It also appeared that he had been raped by the female Romulan that was carrying the unborn Kirk. He could just see the FNS now; the poster boy of Starfleet kidnapped and raped by Romulans that believed as Nero did. The general public would be calling for war. That didn't even take into account the people on this ship and those in Starfleet that liked this young crew. Hell, the President was among the people that loved this crew.

"Very well, Doctor McCoy," Pike said as he stood up. "Commander Spock, as of Stardate 2259.05 you are hereby promoted to the rank of Acting Captain and are to fully assume the duties as Commanding Officer of the _USS Enterprise_ until relieved or further order."

"Understood Admiral Pike," Spock replied.

Releasing a deep sigh, Pike turned toward the CMO. "How long are you keeping him sedated?"

"If I had my way, all the way back to Starbase 10," McCoy replied. "Admiral, he's injured in a bad way and we are fighting an infection. His allergic reaction doesn't help matters either, and it sure as hell doesn't help he was born in space. I'm just wondering what you will be telling his mother."

"Oh God, Winona going to kill me," Pike mutter as he rubbed his face. "It's that bad that I need to contact his mother?"

"Admiral, he's going to Earth and he's going on leave!" McCoy yelled as he looked at the Admiral. "I realize that Starfleet had hopes for him, but he's been beaten to a pulp and he needs his rest! Yes, you need to contact his mother as the best place for him is back at Riverside."

Pike nodded as he turned to leave the room. "I suggest everyone go get some sleep. There will be a meeting tomorrow and I need to see how I can break the news to Commander Kirk before she finds out from the FNS or another source."

The group nodded as they headed toward the door. That is, with the exception of McCoy who returned to the OR to help move his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days Later  
>Docking Perth Alpha-Seven, Starbase 10<strong>

As the _Miranda-_class _USS Nautilus_ slowly moved to complete the docking process, Admiral Christopher Pike and the Senior Staff of the Enterprise stood beside the biobeds containing Captain James T. Kirk; who was now sleeping, and Eviess i-Iuruth t'Hwaerianh. The female Romulan who was carrying the unborn Kirk was surrounded by several security guards.

James and Eviess would be transferring to the _Nautilus_ since it was under the command of Starfleet Medical and its Captain Lisha Maxwell had offered to come pick them up since she was in the area. The only reason the Romulan was even going was because Starfleet Intelligence had some questions for her.

The _Enterprise_ would be leaving, joining the Nautilus on it return trip to Earth. The simple fact was they needed some R&R after the rescue mission. It also gave SFI a chance to debrief them in person instead of via subspace communication. Pike knew Rear Admiral Thelashr zh'Rena, the current Director of Starfleet Intelligence, wanted to talk about any scan they had gotten of the Romulan ships during the mission and from the database on the base.

"Doctor, how is Kirk doing?" Pike asked as he watched the docking umbilical secure in place.

McCoy turned to look at the readouts on the biobed. "He is doing much better; in fact I may be able to wake him once he's on the _Nautilus_. So Admiral, how did your talk with his mother go?"

Pike looked at the man before suppressing a shiver that ran down his spine. "It went well."

"She threatened to remove your manly parts huh?" a rough voice asked before anyone could speak.

Everyone turned toward Kirk who now had his eyes open. As he looked at the Admiral, he was trying to smile, but it seemed that he was in pain. That resulted in Bones hitting him in the neck with a hypo-spray.

"Damn it Bones," Jim yelled. "Do you have to do that while I'm lying in bed?"

"Quit belly aching. I saw your face and at the moment you are too weak to put up a fight," McCoy replied. "So allow me to enjoy this moment when the famous James T. Kirk cannot run and hide from medical personnel."

"All it took was a squad of pissed off Romulans," was Jim's comeback. He raised his bed before looking at Eviess. "So it seems we both survived EnArrain t'Hwaerianh."

Eviess looked at him before nodding. "So it would seem Captain, although I have lost my home because I now carry your child."

"You speak Federation Standard?" Pike asked as he looked at her.

"It is a second language for me. When I'm under stress I will revert back to Rihannsu," she replied. "You are Admiral Christopher Pike, Chief of Starfleet Operations?"

"That would be me," Pike responded as he looked at the Romulan.

A smile tugged on her face.

"The Tal`Shiar has noted that you're a hard man to kill Admiral," she replied as the doors to the docking area opened. "The same could be said about Jim, but we shall see."

"Why would this rogue faction capture a Tal`Shiar agent?" Pike asked as they moved toward the docking port.

"I cannot speak on that as it is an internal matter," Eviess replied.

Shaking his head, Pike turned his attention to the line of officer in front of the airlock. Captain Lisha Maxwell was an impressive woman for someone in both the Command and Science Division. At the tender age of 45, she had been the youngest Captain in Starfleet before Kirk. She stood at 5'1'' and looked to weigh around 180 pounds, Kirk could also see from gray hairs among the red.

As soon as Pike had crossed the threshold a voice yelled out, "Admiral on deck!"

The clicking of heels hitting together vibrated across the deck as Maxwell walked forward. "Admiral Pike, it's a pleasure to have you aboard for our trip back home."

A smile came across Pike's face as he shook hands with the Captain. "Thank you, Captain. May I introduce Captain James T. Kirk, currently on medical leave and EnArrain Eviess t'Hwaerianh?"

"Thank you for having us aboard, Captain," Jim said as he turned looked at the older female.

Lisha smiled at the young man, "No problem, it helps me get my Chief Engineer off my back. Admiral, Commander Kirk has requested to speak to you in the officer lounge. I'm told she wants to talk with you about your last message. She will meet with Captain Kirk after talking with you."

Both Pike and Kirk looked at each other; they didn't know that Winona Kirk had been assigned to the _USS Nautilus_ as the Chief Engineer. Pike was so not looking forward to seeing Winona, especially since he had been putting off seeing her after Kirk had been kidnapped.

"Ah, well Admiral I don't want to slow you down," Kirk said as he turned to McCoy. "I believe McCoy wants to get me in sickbay, best not delay."

"You actually want to go to sickbay?" McCoy asked in disbelief. "Well, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth, Admiral, Captain."

Pike watched the younger group of officers as they walked away from the older generation of officers, "Where is the lounge, Captain?"

"B Deck, sir" Maxwell replied. "If you don't need me anymore, sir, I need to prepare for our departure."

Pike shook his head as he headed toward the nearest turbo lift, "B Deck."

It took the lift a few minutes to get to the requested deck. Pike may have been a flag officer, but Winona Kirk was the toughest officer he knew. He knew it was because of what had happened to her and her son out in the black. He was at the door to the lounge before he realized it, and took a few moments to collect his thoughts before raised his hand to open the door. When he walked into the room, he noticed that the lights were dimmed, but was able to make out the female standing in front of the window.

"When you asked me four years ago if I would allow you to sponsor my son for admittance into the Academy, I never imagined the danger he would face," she said as he stared out at the space station. "He saved the universe while he was just in the Academy. What I don't understand is why it took you six months to get me my boy back, _Admiral_."

"We had to wait for Romulan Intelligence," Pike replied. This was something even he had trouble with. "The Council and the President didn't want to risk a war even for a hero like Jim. When we found out that a rogue faction of Romulans had access to a ship, we were ready to send in the entire Fifth Fleet to get him back, but to do so would put us in a war that the quadrant is not ready for."

"That doesn't matter," Winona replied. "Starfleet left my son in the hands of Romulans that used a female to **rape** him! It's like the damn Romulan Empire is a curse on my family since his father died."

"We got him back Winona! We sent in the Enterprise since it was the closest ship, but the Fifth and Third Fleets were on hot standby a sector away, just waiting for the call if we needed them. Starfleet does not leave its people behind, no matter the cost," Pike replied as he looked at her.

Winona shoulders slumped as she turned around. "So now I'm about to be a grandmother again, this is so exciting. If you would excuse me Admiral, I need to get back on duty and then think about what I'm going to do."

Pike nodded as she walked out of the room and turned his attention to admire the view as the ship pulled out of its docking berth. There was going to be hell to pay for this. He prayed that they had gotten all of the Romulans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Imperial Palace, Ra'tleihfi, ch'Rihan**

Standing on the balcony overlooking the coast line for the city of Ra'tleihfi, Her Imperial Majesty the Empress Teelis i-Ra'tleihfi t'AAnikh allowed a smile to cross her lips as she watched the setting sun. Looking upward she could see the two moons of Pirek and Elvreng as night began to fall over the city.

While it was true that her role as the Empress of the Romulan Star Empire was a ceremonial position, she could not but help that a mad man brought the weight of the entire Alpha and Beta Quadrant down on them because of something that had yet to happen and could be avoid. _Captain_ Nero nearly actions was bring unwanted attention to the Empire, Teelis wonder if there has been anyone on that blasted ship who remembered the mnhei'sahe.

The reports from her Legate and her spies in the Senate was that Praetor Vrax ir-Phi'lasasam tr'Khellian was foaming at the mouth when the Federation Ambassador informed him that Captain Kirk had been rescue and was on his way back to away from the view, Empress Teelis walked back into the stateroom and turned toward her shadow, "What news do we have from the Tal'Diann, Legate."

Legate Kalabam ir-Fethraie was wondering how to break this news to his Empress when he just decided to tell her, "Jolan'tru, Our contacts in Lloannen'Galae has informed us that the Lloann'mhrahel's ship will reach Earth in two more day. I was also informed that your rinam is pregnant with Kirk's veoth."

Kalabam has to stop talking as the Empress began to laugh as she moved toward her seat. It took her a few seconds to calm down before she could look at her friend.

"I'm sorry Kalabam, it just I find it so funny that my heir and sister is with child," the Empress replied, "I would love to have seen Vrax face when he was informed..."

"The Praetor has not been informed as of yet," Kalabam said, "It seems that the Tal'Diann is misdirecting both Tal`Shiar and the Committee. It is my understand that Enriov t'Rllaillieu is really enjoying using her resource to make Khren tr'Hheinia work to finding out what happened to _her_ agent."

Nodding the Empress turned to watch as the last ray of sunlight went over the horizon before turning back to her chief aide.

"Before you leave for the night, I need you to inform Enriov ST'Nnerhin tr'Riuurren that I would like my flagship ready for launch in the morning and please ask galae'Enriov Lhaes ir-Aihai if he is able to spare a squadron to escort me to Earth. I think it time we make peace with the Lloann'mhrahel before the Khe'lloann'mnhehorael get to them."

"Your Majesty, you realize that by doing this so openly the Praetor will be required to speak," the Legate asked as he looked at his Empress.

A cold smile crossed the face belonging to Empress Teelis i-Ra'tleihfi t'AAnikh as she looked at him, "Since Nero destroyed Vulcan, the people of the Empire want action before more blood is spilled across the universe. The people are afraid and rightly so, the Federation is more advance then us; and those klivam had years to study Nero ship. We can't afford a war and the people know it, if he speaks against going to the Federation he will not be in office much longer."

Dismissing her aide, Teelis often wondered if the older generation made a mistake with the Earth-Romulan war, the human race were a force upon itself. If you backed them into a corner you could expect both the best and the worst from them in that they never gave up, even if a fleet was in orbit. The protected their young and the fought tooth and nail to survive, this was her chance to make history and she wasn't going to let old men like Vrax ir-Phi'lasasam tr'Khellian and Enriov Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Ihaimehn get in her way.

**Two Days Later  
>Presidential Office, Palais de la Concorde, Paris, France, Sol III<strong>

Claton Mintaine looked around the room from the Joint Chiefs of Staff to the Secretary of State an Andorian named Thalev th'Clevalrl and the Secretary of Defense a Tellerite named Jarv. Also in the room were Chadwick Takach, the Federation Security Advisor and the Romulan Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets, Taev tr'Kota and the Klingon Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets Molar, Son of Shora, of the House of Koloth.

"Are you telling me that the Empress and the Praetor of the Romulan Empire are about to cross the Neutral Zone with fleet of fifteen ships," Claton asked as he looked at the Ambassador tr'Kota.

"Yes, Mister President."

There was silence in the room before Molar began laughing at the shocked expression on the Federation face, "Mister President, I can inform you that the Klingon Empire frankly doesn't care what she is coming for."

Nodding the President of the Federation turned to look at the Romulan, he barely even notice the Klingon leaving the room before turning towards Admiral Heihachiro Nogura, "Who do we have near the Zone for escort duty?"

Heihachiro Nogura may have been the Commanding Officer of Starfleet Command, but he himself turn toward the Starfleet Chief of Staff, Vice Admiral Colby Mika and Chief of Starfleet Operations, Rear Admiral Mattea Hahn.

"We have the _USS Nautilus_, which has Rear Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk aboard, we also have the _USS Troy_, _USS Washington_, _USS New York_, _USS Essex_, _USS Omega_, _USS Justice_, _USS Cairo_ and _the USS Enterprise_, all of those other than the Enterprise are shadowing the Nautilus. Since it gone quiet on the Klingon border we have moved _some_ ships and Pike is a Flag Officer."

"What was the last report from the Medical Officers on the _Nautilus_?"

At this point Vice Admiral Harris Eggleton spoke up since he was the Starfleet Surgeon General, "Last report from the doctors were that he on limited duty of course there was a note that they may have to take him off if he doesn't take it easy, Mister President. I'm going to be honest and just say it, he took a beating while in enemy hands and this is something he not going to forget. However, this is James T. Kirk we are talking about, so we know he will bounce back. He just may need to talk to someone in the Psychology Division, in fact let make it a requirement."

In his corner of the room General Thani ch'Vahi gave laugh, "If he didn't talk to one after the Battle of Vulcan, what make you think that he is going to talk to one now, Harry?"

Everyone turned towards the Commandant of the Federation Mobile Infantry before turning back to Eggleton.

"I don't know Thani, maybe because it would be a requirement for him to get back in that damn chair," Harris replied, "He should have done it when he got back but _certain _people wanted to save face with the galaxy and so the youngest captain in Starfleet didn't get a psych evaluation like he should have, in fact no one on that damn ship had one."

Thani had to contain his smile as the Surgeon General anger was turn from him and place on the three highest ranking officers in the room. This argument came up a lot in staff meetings and he had a feeling it would always come up until it was done. Eggleton took his duties very seriously and no one could get in his way when he had a bone. However, this was not a normal Joint Chiefs meeting, they were in the Office of the President and Claton Mintaine was no softie.

"Harry, just leave it allow for now," Claton said as he regained control of the meeting, "Deal with it after this mess is over. Mattea, I want you to order all of those ships to meeting Imperial Fleet at the border and I want Kirk back on duty."

"Mister Ambassador if you would please inform the Empress and the Praetor that they will be met on our side of the border by the _Enterprise_ and her Task Force."

Ambassador tr'Kota nodded as he took his leave, he had to rush back to the Romulan Embassy to get a message off to the Flagship before they got to the border. The Federation official watched the Romulan leave the room and once a light appeared above the doorway, Claton turned his attention toward this Security Advisor "Get in contact with Ambassador Spock; I want his opinion on this mess, dismissed."

The President has to suppress a smile as he watched the military officers left their seats and assume the position attention before the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs led them out of the room. Turning his chair around, Claton took in the view of Paris as he heard his doors open once more.

"You know this could be worst, she could be coming here to declare war."

The chair containing the President turned around so fast that the Presidential Chief of Staff felt that she had upset him and looking into his eyes; Lindsy Winslett knew she has to pushed the wrong button, but it need to be said.

"I'm sorry, Mister President, but it need to be said," Winslett said as look at him, "Since the Battle of Vulcan and this Nero Incident, we have had some breathing room. The Klingon Empire is in a state of disarray with the lost of forty-seven battleships, that in itself means they have lost a lot of man power and it weakens them and Romulan is playing catch up to use and the Empire with regard to technology wise. The _Kelvin_'s crew brought back those scans years ago and it open the door for us. I know you don't want to think about it, but we caught a break."

"I realize that, but Nero changed Starfleet," Claton replied as he watched the shuttle traffic around the Federation's capitol city, "Hell, Tarsus changed the game when the son of a hero was the only thing keeping the children alive and fighting against a mad man. It is my hope that maybe Starfleet can get back to exploration, but there always seems to be someone that want to push us and we end up in a fight, send in the next person on my calendar, Lindsy."

**Four Hours Later**  
><strong>Bridge, Deck A, <strong>**_USS Enterprise_**

The bridge of the _USS Enterprise_ was quiet as the ship raced towards the Romulan Neutral Zone, it was also hushed was another reason as the airlock doors opened allowed the entrance of true master and commander of his ship.

James Kirk was walking with a limp as he walked toward his chair, behind him stood Admiral Christopher Pike who moved toward and empty station in the back of the bridge. It took a few second for Jim to get to his chair, but he didn't sit down as he looked around the room.

"I normally don't do something like this but, I know the risk you took to get me back and all I want to say is thank you for coming to get me," Kirk said as he looked at his senior staff, "Thank you for everything. Now, I have been informed that we have a new mission, something I never thought possible, Mister Sulu what is our ETA to the border."

"ETA is five hours, Captain," Sulu replied as he checked his data.

Nodding Jim took his seat and release a breath, he would never admit but walking to the bridge had been hell on his ribs. He was sure Bones would have kept him down in sickbay if not for the fact that the Surgeon General of Starfleet gave him the order to release Kirk.

"Commander Spock, any word on from the rest of the group," Kirk asked as he turned his chair toward his first officer.

"The _USS Nautilus_ is formation with us, in approximately three hours we will be joined by the _USS Troy_, _USS Washington_, _USS New York_, _USS Essex_, _USS Omega_, _USS Justice_, _USS Cairo_. It should also be noted that Starfleet Command has assigned Rear Admiral Pike operational command."

"I should note that I will not be taking personal command of any ships," Pike said as he looked at Kirk, "I may be the Senior Officer, but this is your ship and personal I know none of those Commanding Officers want a Admiral on their ship.

Jim rolled his eye as he turned around and looked at the view screen, he was about to ask question of his senior navigator, when the doors of the bridge opened allowed two women and two security guards to enter the room. At this point Jim really want to go and hide as he looked at his mother and the woman now carrying his child.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Winona Kirk decided to take the lead since she was the matriarch of the Kirk family, "I would like to speak to my son, Jim let's go."

Jim looked around and he really wanted to find somewhere to hide, he knew that tone. The voice was the voice for the matriarch of the family and she only got like that when she had something she wanted to talk about or when he was in trouble.

"Commander Spock, you have the bridge," Kirk said as he realized he couldn't put this off.

Standing up, Jim led his mother and Eviess into his ready room, which was just off to the side of the bridge. The security officers tool up position outside the door allowing the family some privacy.

Once the door had fully shut, Winona looked at her son before pointing him toward the couch that was in the room. She really didn't see the point with Starfleet putting him back in the chair, he was barely healed up.

"So may I ask why the mother of one of my grandchild is still being confined to sickbay and has a security detail?"

"Commander Spock has informed me that it for her protection, but if she wants I can remove them," Jim replied, "As for her confinement to sickbay, I can see if we have any guest quarter..."

Winona shook her head as she looked at her son, "She will be moving into _your_ quarters, Jim. She is carrying your child and you will be nearby, clear."

A shiver went down Jim's spin as he really knew tone of voice, it meant that there would no argument from him and he would follow it fully.

"Now, I will leave you to return back to your bridge while we go look at your ship," Winona said as she grabbed the other woman and rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I'm providing the translation for you guys. Also I'm working on <em>An Army of One<em>.

Lloannen'Galae = Starfleet  
>Lloann'mhrahel = United Federation of Planets<br>Rinam = sister  
>Veoth = Offspring<br>Enriov = Senior Commander or Admiral  
>Khren = Police General<br>Khe'lloann'mnhehorael = Klingon Empire (common; informal)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: So it seems that my beta has disappeared, but I'm going to post this. For everyone waiting for an update on An Army of One, it going to be a bit longer because of writer block.**

**One Hour from the Neutral Zone**

**Kirk's Personal Quarters, **_**USS Enterprise**_

Entering his personal quarters, walking over toward his chair, and the owner of the room allowed himself to take release a deep breath as he sat in his chair. He was so focus on relaxing in his chair that he didn't noticed the body sitting on his bed until he heard the rustling of his sheets. After six months as a prisoner, his movements had not been dulled however his knee hit the edge of the desk thus causing a sharp pain to shoot up his leg.

"Computer, lights," A feminine voice called out from the bedroom.

After lights where on, Kirk noticed it was Eviess who was currently sitting on his bed.

"Damn it, woman did you have to scare me like that," Kirk asked as he rubbed his knee, "How did you get in here anyway?"

The female Rihannsu gave him a smile as she laid back on the bed, "I'm a member of Tal'Diann and your mother is an Engineer, beside you really need to change your override code."

She broke off as panic filled Kirk eyes before he reached for the communication panel on his desk, "Kirk to Spock!"

"_Spock, here Captain."_

Panic filled Kirk voice as he address his first officer, "Mister Spock, I need you to change my override codes, and I mean all of them."

It was quiet on the other end of the channel as silence filled the bridge before Spock voice came back, _"Understood, Captain; it is logical process. I will inform you of your new codes in exactly fifteen minutes."_

"Thank you, Mister Spock; Kirk Out," he said as he closed the channel.

After closing the channel, it took Jim a few minutes to collect his breath as he leaned into his chair. He was wondering how could everyone had forgotten to change or deactivate his access codes. He had been held for six month and no one changes his codes, they were lucky they caught it before someone at Starfleet Command raised the red flag.

He nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

"You know if someone told us that we would be like this at the moment, I would have laughed in their face," Kirk said as he turned his chair around looked at her.

Eviess nodded as she gripped his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his forehead and began to trace his face.

"I think that is one thing that my people underestimate about you humans," she said as she looked into his eye, "Your people have a power in you that one has ever seen before. They held you for six months and in that time they forced us to mate. They threaten my life and even though our people are not on the best of turns, we mated and you did that so that I could live."

Looking into her eyes, he gave her a small smile; he realized that she was right. The Federation and the Romulan have never been on the best of term since the Earth-Romulan War. The situation with Nero just made it worse, but even though he had been tortured him; he had saved her life after they had threaten her life. He was running his fingers up and down her stomach as he moved her to his lap.

"Were you able to make a uniform to fit you when we meet the Empress," Jim asked.

Eviess nodded, "Your ship's Quartermaster was very helpful in getting me something, and in fact I have entire attire now. So I should be good to go."

Jim nodded his head, "So what can I expect from _your_ Empress?"

"Her Imperial Majesty is really a tough person to get to know unless you are related by blood and even then she does not let her walls down," she said as she looked at him, "Believe me she is a Romulan and she will lie and manipulate you into doing what she wants. Her roles as an Empress are largely just for show, but make no mistake she is an Empress of the Rihannsu and contain both the good and the bad of my people."

"So why is she personal coming across the border," Jim asked as he looked into her eyes.

Eviess felt she needed to lie but with him looking in her eyes it was not possible, "Mostly to check on her little sister."

Jim could almost feel his eyes roll into the back of his head and see his brain as he looked at her in shock. While he had been held captive he knew that their jailers were very happy about the force mating. While they could have resisted, it hadn't been possible because their captors had pumped some kind of drug into the room.

"You're the sister to the Empress," Jim asked in shocked.

She really felt like laughing as she looked at him but that would have ruined her whole Romulan image, so she just nodded her head.

"Why the hell would they let someone of royal descent into the military," he asked her.

"It mainly has to deal with the fact since my race is so long lived like our racial cousins, that I would have no chance at the throne and so I decided to serve the Empire by joining the military," she replied.

That made sense to Jim in a roundabout way, it reminded him of the old royalty on Earth and how second and third born sons would join their respective military as a way of making a name for themselves since they had such as small chance of inheriting the titles.

"Alright, I guess that enough questions for now," Jim said as he lift her to her feet and after standing dragged her to the bedroom, "I need to get some sleep before the meeting, come on."

Eviess gave him a tight smile as she stretched out on the bed with Jim kissing her head and her stomach before he lowered the lighting and after sprawled beside her he moved his hands to rest on their child.

**Three Hours Later**

**Bridge, **_**USS Enterprise**_

The _Enterprise_ had been on station for the last three hours waiting for the Imperial Squadron; Jim was leaning back into his chair as he looked at the view screen; while also signing off on reports from his departmental heads.

This was the one thing he hated doing was paperwork and combine that with waiting and Jim was very restless as he looked at his Yeoman before handing her the last of the PADDS before turning his chair toward his First Officers.

"Mister Spock, I have to ask, why you allowed all that paper work to pile up?"

"Forgive me Captain, but what you just signed off on were things that an Acting Captain should not," came Spock's replied, "Those were transfer orders and promotions orders for the ship and some minor things from the Quartermaster. The major those I signed off on as they came across my desk."

Jim looked at the man in shock before turning his chair around and looked at Pike, "Wait a sec, you said a Captain even with all that Acting in front of his rank had to do _all_ the paperwork. I was at Starfleet for six hours when we got back."

Chris really want to strangle Spock as he looked at Kirk, "Well, you did damage the ship pretty badly while I was out, not to mention the cracked windows. Come on kid, there was no way I was up for all that paperwork."

Just as Jim was about to open his mouth, an alarm sounded as several Romulan Warbirds decloaked as they crossed into Federation Space.

"Sirs, I have fifteen Romulan Warbirds coming to range."

Dropping the current subject, Jim looked around the bridge, "Okay people, let's not get trigger happy because they are here on a diplomatic mission. Uhura, transmit to the lead ship that they are to come to a full stop while we take up position."

Uhura nodded her head as she open a channel with the Romulan communication officer and transmitted the orders before switching back to the Starfleet channel.

"Sirs, order have been received and the Task Group has reported that they are just waiting for us," Uhura said as she turned around.

Jim nodded before grabbing his cane and standing up while facing Pike, "Admiral, Task Group on standby, awaiting orders."

Rear Admiral Christopher Pike looked at the young man that had changed a lot of the last three and half years and frankly he liked this young man better than the one that had gotten in fight in a bar. Kirk while still the same was also so very different from that impudence kid, while he was still the same impudence young man, he had been a bit more tempered by what he had seen and done.

"Captain Kirk, you are hereby order to move the _Enterprise_ into formation next to the led ship," Pike ordered, "All ships of the Task Group are ordered to take formation on the port side of the awaiting ships, the order is given Captain.

"Aye, aye, sir," Kirk said as he took his seat, "Mister Sulu, take us in nice and slow; Miss Uhura pass the word."

If there had been any ships in space watching as a bystander they would have saw something that most people dreamed about since the Earth-Romulan War. As the mixed group of Starfleet ship moved not in attack formation but in honor escort formation. There were no weapons being fired and no shield raised as the two groups settled into formation before leaving the border behind.

Yet, there were no bystanders to watch this moment but the ones assigned to Starfleet, but this moment was being recorded from the ships and they would be transmitted back to their respective new organizations.

As soon as the ships were settled and moved away from the border, Jim release a deep breath as he leaned into his chair, "Okay, that was like one of the most tensed moments of my life and I feel like I need a drink."

Laughter filled the bridge as everyone felt the anxiety leave the bridge, before the communication area began beep.

"Admiral, Captain, I have the Empress on the channel."

Pike nodded at Jim as they both turned to the screen, "On screen, Lieutenant."

The senior staff of the _Enterprise_ watched the view screen as a female Romulan appeared on screen. Jim had to admit that she was beautiful as he looked at her.

"Your Imperial Majesty, My name is James T. Kirk, and I bid you welcome on behalf of the President of the United Federation of Planet and the Federation," James said standing up, "I would also like to extend a welcome for you and members of your court for a state dinner aboard my ship."

Teelis t'AAnikh allowed her eyes to wonder over the crew on the screen and for a moment she paused as she looked at the Vulcaniod standing behind the male human that was speaking, "_We accept your offer of dinner, Captain. Would two hours be enough time for you to gather your staff?"_

"That's fine, Ma'am," Jim replied, "_Enterprise_ out."

One the view screen was replaced with the star field, Jim looked around the room before releasing a deep breath, "Uhura, pass the word to the other Captain, that they and their first officers are invited for a dinner and to break out the dress uniforms, which I say should have been burned upon creation."

"Now you know how everyone feels when it time to wear those thing," came Chris reply as he walked to the door, "By the way, your mother will be my escort Jim."


End file.
